Mirokus Mojo
by ISSF
Summary: Chapter 2 Up! Finally! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Mirokus Mojo Chap 1

I DON"T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OTHER RANDOM ANIME PERSON SO SCREW YOU AND YOUR LAWYERS!!!!! - Leave me alone!!! AND HAH, I HAVE THE MOJO TOO, SO TAKE THAT AUSTIN POWERS!!! : P : P : P : P : P : P

Sango: I'll let you own me!!! -

::miroku sees a drunken sango and ISSF standing together, Getting real pissed::

Miroku: GET A ROOM….with ME!!!!

Sango: I'm not that drunk you lecherous monk!

::SLAP::

Issf: o.O So let's begin shall we??

The story begins like any day to our favorite Monk in the feudal era of Japan.

Grabbing ass and getting slapped for doing so.

Hitting some demons with his staff.

Sucking things up…Demons mind you…with his wind tunnel.

Flipping skirts. Getting slapped.

Yeah the day was just like any other for Miroku, except for the fact that his thoughts were becoming less perverted, and this worried him.

Kagome was leaving and inuyasha was glad about it too. They had just gotten into a big fight over ramen and jewel shards, what else was new, and kagome sat inuyasha about 125 times before he had the chance to call her a wench. Sango was in the village, having Keide (sp) tend to her wounds after yet another encounter with Naraku. Inuyasha was buried in a hole, and shippo had gone with Sango.

Yes our lovable monk was all alone. Having time to think helped regain perverted ness but only to a slight degree. He remembered that Kagome had some friends who liked to party and act naughty, so he was going crazy and wanted, well you know.

He jumped into the well and into the new, to him, world!

Kagome: hey Souta, Hey Mom, Hey Grandpa!!! I'm home

Souta:Hey kagome, hows inuyasha???

Kagome: I don't want to talk about that half demon mutt! He really pissed me off today!!

Souta::thinking:: Grandpa was right, PMS is a scary thing!!::

Kagome glared at him as if knowing his thoughts

Souta smiled weakly: Hey I just remembered….Uh err…. Yeah bye!!!

Kagome just stared: He is so much like Miroku sometimes it scares me!!

Mom: Hello dear! Did Sota tell you what he did at school today?

Kagome Uhh…no mom, he didn't

Mom: Well I guess it isn't anything to be proud of….He well flipped a girls skirt.

Kagome:Who, Miroku??

Mom: Uhh no, Sota did. Is Miroku your new boy friend or something?? -

Kagome: Mother, NO…It's one of my friends in the Feudal era.

::at this point Miroku had gotten out of the well and went into Kagomes house::

Miroku: Did someone say my name?

He was standing right behind Kagome and scared her half to death

Kagome: MIROKU?!?!?!?!?!

Mom: Well hello Miroku, dear. I'm Kagomes mother.

Miroku is on his knees in front of Kagomes Mom

Mom: Well, I approve, he sure is polite. -

Kagome: HUH MIROKU!!!!!!!!! - 

Miroku: Mam, will you take the great honor of bearing my-:: he was cutoff by a blushing Kagome who grabbed his ear. She began dragging him up the stairs and into her room for questioning::

Mom: Don't forget to use protection -

Kagome: MOM!!!!!!!!!!

Of course, by now, Miroku did not know what was going on. Ussually it was Sango to drag him away from a lady, but Kagome.;;miroku thinking;;Does she see something in me?? - I wonder….;;he grabbed her ass.;;

SMACK

Mom:Honey get off of the floor at get on the bed, it's to loud!-

Kagome: SHUT UP!!

Miroku:;;well that answers that question;; Whats wrong Kagome?

Kagome: First off, why the hell are you here??

Second, why were you just about to ask my mother to bear your child

Third, How did you get here?

Last, WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?!?!

Miroku: I'm losing my mojo

Because she is a young lady.. Wait, shes your mother? UGH!

I went through the well

I want to meet your naughty party happy friends!

Kagome: When did I say that ;;trying to remember;;

Miroku: UUUUUHHHHHH……Oh yeah, when you were drunk and was telling us about this life that you have here…….Right before you and inuyasha had-;;of course you know that it is not sex that were talking about…….not yet! I'll get to that part in about 4 chapters! . #.#$.$.-

YAY fluffy

Yay suspension

YAY a new story

Yay - ;;cutoff by an angry mob;;

MOB: THIS BETTER NOT BE A MIROKU KAGOME FIC!!!!!! . 

Yay thank god that it is not!!!!

Review please

I'LL BE BACK -


	2. Mirokus Mojo Chap 2

Yay! I'm finally back after….OH! Six or seven months! Sorry!

Anyways!

I DON'T INUYASHA OR ANY OTHER RANDOM ANIME PERSON.

SO SCREW YOU AND YOUR LAWYERS! LEAVE ME ALONE! AND HAH, I HAVE THE MOJO TOO, SO TAKE THAT 'AUSTIN POWERS':P:P:P:P:P:P

Sango: (to issf) Guess who found the crown royal, and locked Miroku out!

Issf sees Miroku standing at the window

ISSF: Uhhhhh…….you did?

Sango: YEPPERS!

ISSF: HELP ME! (actually thinking: YEEEESSSSS!)

(story recap)

Recap of what has happened in our story so far:

Miroku enters the present day through the well, attempting to find his perverted ness.

He remembers hearing Kagome talking about her "naughty friends", so he follows her, wanting so to meet them. Luckily for him, Kagome is being visited by the PMS fairy….

Have hope that our favorite monk can survive the wrath of a PMSing female teenager!

(story)

Miroku: Right before you and inuyasha had… your little spat over Naraku and ramen… Heh, heh -PHEW-

Kagome: GOD, I HATE YOU MIROKU!

Miroku: Ohh… are you PMSing again? Dogboy told me all about that too…

Kagome: -evil look in her eye- Oh, he did, did he!

Imagines killing Inuyasha

Kagome: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

HE SHALL DIE!

Miroku runs out of the room, somehow finding his way into Sota's room. Kagome is planning inuyasha's death.

Sota: And, who are you?

Miroku: Ahhhhhh… My name is Miroku, a friend of your sister's….

Sota: Oh… I hear all about you! My sis has some weird obsession with you and inuyasha!

Miroku: Oh really? -perverted smile- I'll take a mental note of that!

Sota turns on the TV, and Miroku thinks it's some kind of demon-magic and he attempts to bash it with his staff. Sota stops him.

Sota: This is my favorite movie, 'Austin Powers: The spy who shagged me'! Austin is trying to get his mojo back fromDoctor Evil now…

Suddenly, Kagomes barges into the room, the look of a murderer on her face.

Kagome: HAS ANYONE SEEN THE: ICE PICK, THE NUT CRACKER, MY JACK KNIFE, GRANDADS CIGAR TIP CUTTER, THE PLIERS, AND ALSO, THE CHEESE GRATER!

Sota: quickly NOPE! SORRY!

Kagome: DAMNIT!

Exits.

Miroku: And what, may I ask, does she plan to do with those things?

Sota: Well, the last time she asked for those things, she was going to play Chinese Torture with her ex-boyfriend. Then she circumsized him…. -shuddering-

Miroku: And that is, again?

Sota: sighs Chinese torture is-(remember, this is rated PG-13!) Then, she lets them hang by-(how many times must I tell you? PG-13!)

Miroku: terrified OUCH!

Sota: And then she uses the ice pick, cigar tip cutter, nut cracker, and her jack knife to circumsize him, or to cut off-(PG-13! Not R, not 3X rated!) She feeds the leftover parts to our cat, Bouyo.

Miroku: -still terrified!- Poor, poor dog boy….

(Goes to sleep)

That night, Miroku sleeps in a sleeping bag on the floor of Sota's room, having fantasies of Sango, and nightmares of Kagome and her circumcision process. Oh, and also the PMS fairy!

The next morning….

Kagome: -Sweet, loveable voice- Good Morning Miroku! -flutters eyes-

Mom: Good Morning SUNSHINE! I'm going to 'Happy Females' store today! Do you want with or without wings?

Kagome: Wings and Extra absorbent!

Miroku: Kagome… can we go and see your… naughty friends today?

Sota: I wanna go too!

Mom: To 'Happy Females'?

Sota: NO! To see naughty friends! Miroku said he'd teach me!

Kagome: -entering mood swing-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO TEACHSOTA!

SLAP

Dripping is heard in background…

Kagome: DAMNIT! YOU MADE ME BLEED! Mom, when are you going to 'Happy Females'!

Mom: Soon.

Sota: Sooooooo… CAN I GO?

SLAP

(end)

Sorry it's so short! Send in some ideas, k!

Maybe Miroku will get his Mojo back…. Ohhh… and don't worry, dog boy is gonna be just fine!

Sango: You still have your mojo, right?

Issf: Eh?

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
